Reencontro entre amigos
by Adda Monroe
Summary: Alguns anos após o fim da maldição, Kyo e Tohru decidem convidar os amigos para uma festa. Todos se reunem na casa do casal apaixonado e muitas confusões ilustram a reunião.
1. Chapter 1

**Cap. 01 – A Idéia**

Tohru estava sentada tranqüilamente numa cadeira de balanço na sacada de sua nova casa. Já ia fazer cinco anos que tudo aconteceu e ela sentia-se satisfeita e feliz. Kyo era um marido muito atencioso e prestativo.

Ainda mais agora, faltando apenas um mês para que seu primeiro filho nascesse. Sim, Tohru estava grávida de oito meses! E desastrada como sempre foi... merecia mesmo atenção redobrada!

O vento soprou gelado e ela já ia se recolher quando Kyo lhe trouxe uma blusa e sentou-se ao seu lado. Acariciou sua barriga com cara de pai babão. Talvez tenha herdado isso de Kazuma... Tohru observava tudo com um olhar carinhoso.

Ele beijou-a na barriga e falou, meio pensativo:

-Já faz um tempo que não vem ninguém aqui em casa... Daqui a uma semana é seu aniversário, podíamos chamar o pessoal pra comemorar. O que você acha?

Tohru levantou-se tão entusiasmada que Kyo até se assustou.

-Essa é uma ótima idéia! Podemos chamar a Uo-chan, a Hana-chan, o Yuki, o Momiji, a senhorita Kisa...!!

Ia voltar a sentar-se quando tropeçou na cadeira e foi pega por Kyo. Ele acabou tendo mais um dos seus ataques.

-Tohru!! Menos entusiasmo, por favor!! Seja mais atenciosa!!

Tohru sempre sorria a cada sermão.

Você está grávida, pelo amor de Deus!! Quer me matar do coração!?

No fundo, ficava muito feliz ao ver todo o cuidado que recebia de Kyo.

Quando ele se cansava... ela o abraçava carinhosamente, dava-lhe um beijo e apenas dizia:

-Obrigado. Muito obrigado por se preocupar tanto comigo.

Ele também sorria, meio tímido.

-Sua tonta.

Os dias ao lado dela o faziam o homem mais feliz do mundo.

Sua casa não era luxuosa como a dos Souma, mas os dois a haviam construído com muito esforço. Um sempre apoiando o outro.

Desde que se declarou pra Tohru e foi correspondido nunca mais se sentiu só.

A maldição havia sido desfeita. Ele era um humano, completo. A prova disso era o filho que ele e ela aguardavam ansiosos e que em questão de dias estaria ali, entre eles, para completar sua felicidade.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap. 02 – Cartões de coelho**

Kyo voltou do emprego e encontrou Tohru na sala entre agendas, papéis, canetas e cartões.

-O que está fazendo?

-Ah, Kyo! Boa noite! Estou procurando o telefone de todo mundo e também estou pensando em mandar cartas para eles.

-Quer ajuda? – disse ele já sentando em meio à bagunça.

-Não, não! Não será preciso! Eu mesma faço isso, você deve estar cansado!

Ele então olhou para a porta da cozinha.

-Tohru... o jantar já está pronto?

-Ahn, o que? O jantar? – fez uma cara interrogativa e de súbito saiu correndo até a cozinha – Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!! Eu esqueci do jantar!!

Kyo foi atrás dela sem entender o porque daquela gritaria.

-O que aconteceu?

Ela já estava sentada ao lado do fogão com um olhar perdido.

-Queimou.

**X**

Ding Dong!

-A pizza chegou. – disse Kyo indo até a porta.

Ele voltou e sentou junto dela para jantarem. Os papéis ainda estavam espalhados, quando um cartão em formato de coelho chamou sua atenção.

-É do Momiji?

-Sim! Ele me deu alguns dos seus cartões de coelhinho quando ficou sabendo que íamos nos mudar. – segurando a mão de Kyo ela continuou – Foi uma ótima idéia a sua chamarmos nossos amigos para virem aqui! Vai ser muito divertido! Eu só acho que não precisava ser no meu aniversário...

Ele reparou que nesse momento ela havia ficado envergonhada e recolheu as mãos para junto de si, como costumava fazer. Sorrindo Kyo lhe deu um beijo.

-Precisava sim!

Agora sim Tohru estava realmente vermelha. Mas de repente mostrou-se surpresa.

Pegou na mão de Kyo e trouxe até sua barriga. Ele fez uma cara de curioso e atento até conseguir sentir o formato de um pequeno pezinho deslizando sob a barriga de sua esposa.

-Ele mexeu!

-Sim! E está cada vez mais freqüente!

**X**

Após o jantar os dois ficaram até tarde procurando pelos telefones e endereços.

-Eu trouxe mais envelopes! Obrigado por me ajudar Kyo!

-Tem certeza que o do Momiji tem que ser desse formato?

-Sim! Hehe! Tenho sim!

-Você fica linda quando sorri assim!Sabia? – disse ele com olhar apaixonado.

Tohru sorriu novamente e o abraçou.

-E é muito bom poder te abraçar!Sabia?

Sem dúvidas o aniversário de Tohru seria um dia muito especial.

**X**

**AGRADECIMENTOS: **

**●Mafe Ly**, obrigado pela review. É a primeira vez que eu recebo uma desde que comecei a postar meu fic. Fiquei super-feliz de saber que alguém pelo menos está gostando.. hehe

●**Yeva**,obrigado. Estou fazendo o possível pra manter a qualidade.. mas como eh a primeira fic que eu escrevo peço um desconto...

**Fuiiii**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap. 03– O desenho assustador**

Alguns dias depois Kyo entrou em casa com alguns envelopes nas mãos. Cumprimentou Tohru com um beijo, deixou as coisas na mesa e foi tomar banho.

Enquanto isso ela analisou os papéis e viu que eram cartas enviadas como resposta dos convites do seu aniversário.

Esperou Kyo sair do banho para abrirem juntos.

-Você já leu as cartas, Tohru?

-Não! Estava esperando por você!

Ele passou a mão carinhosamente pelo rosto dela e sentou.

-Já viu de quem são?

-Sim. São do senhor Hatori, da Kagura e da senhorita Isuzu.

Começaram a abrir. Primeiro a de Hatori, que continha um bilhete e mais uma folha cor-de-rosa.

-"Tohru e Kyo, obrigado pelo convite. Mas infelizmente Aya, Shigure e eu não poderemos comparecer. Estamos numa missão meio impossível... Tentando conseguir um emprego decente para Shigure, já que, somente assim Akito se casará com ele. Também peço desculpas por Ritzu, mas não consegui avisa-lo. Não sei onde ele e sua mãe se enfiaram.

Ah, sim. Esses dois idiotas insistiram em lhes mandar essa outra folha cor-de-rosa. Até breve. E feliz aniversário Tohru."

-Então eles não vêm?

-Não. Mas foram muito gentis enviando uma carta para se desculpar e agradecer o convite.

-Tenho até medo de perguntar, mas o que tem nessa folha enviada por Aya e Shigure?

-É um desenho feito pelo senhor Shigure. Olha só! Somos nós dois no meio de um monte de bebês! Que lindo!!

-Como assim: Lindo? Você ficou louca! Se for assim eu vou à falência!

-Também tem um balão de falas onde eu estou dizendo: "Me casei com Kyon-kitty, mas não esquecerei jamais meu amado príncipe Yuki."

Kyo arrancou a folha de Tohru para dar uma conferida, já enciumado.

-Que porcaria é essa!? Ayame me paga por isso!

Tohru olhou bem para ele e caiu na risada.

Kagura também se desculpava e dizia não poder ir naquele dia, mas que iria visitá-los assim que seu filho nascesse.

A carta de Rin também não trazia boas notícias para Tohru.

Ela, Haru, Kisa e Hiro estavam viajando e iam ficar fora por duas semanas. Mas avisavam que assim que chegassem iriam visitá-la para dar os parabéns, tanto pelo aniversário quanto pelo bebê. Kisa mandou um desenho dizendo que estava com saudades e avisava que seu presente seria mandado por correio.

Tohru estava ansiosa por chegar logo o dia em que ia rever os amigos.

Que surpresas os aguardam?

**X**

**Ps:** No próximo capítulo, daremos início à festa Até lá

**Fuiiii**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap. 04 – Primeiros convidados e uma surpresa**

Finalmente chegou o dia da festa!

Kyo ajudou Tohru a colocar bexigas cor-de-rosa por todos os cantos da sala. Não fosse o fato de quase cair da escada, ela teria conseguido terminar o trabalho. Mas ele a arrastou pra sua habitual cadeira de balanço e apesar de suas reclamações acabou fazendo tudo sozinho.

-O almoço já está pronto. O que mais falta, agora?

-Faltam os convidados! Hehe!

Kyo olhou profundamente para ela, sorriu e segurou suas mãos.

-Eu tenho uma coisa muito boa pra te...

Ding Dong

-A campainha! Kyo, quem será?

Mais que depressa ela se levantou e foi em direção a porta. Kyo foi atrás dela para recepcionar os primeiros convidados.

-Olá, Tohru.

Hanajima estava com um vestido lindo, porém como sempre, preto.

O que causou um certo espanto mesmo foi ela estar acompanhada do Mestre Kazuma.

Este não parecia se intimidar com os olhares interrogativos de Kyo e Tohru, pois continuou com um belo sorriso estampado no rosto.

-Olá, Hana-chan!- Tohru abraçou fortemente a amiga e depois cumprimentou o Mestre.

Kyo também abraçou seu pai adotivo e perguntou num sussuro:

-O que significa isso, Mestre!

Saki puxou-o pelo braço e fez a maior cerimônia para cumprimenta-lo:

-Olá, Kyo! Quanto tempo! Estava morrendo de saudades da sua simpatia e do seu carisma!

Ele assustou-se tanto com aquilo que até deu um pulo pra trás e com um sorriso amarelo apenas disse:

-He... Quanto tempo...

Ela olhou para Kazuma e os dois sorriram satisfeitos.

Já sentados �volta da mesa, Hana-chan tirou um embrulho de sua bolsa.

-É pra você Tohru! É um presente meu e do Kazuma.

Kyo engoliu seco.

-Fui eu mesma que escolhi. Espero que goste.

Tohru foi logo abrindo o presente, enquanto Saki observava a tudo orgulhosa.

-Luvas, de renda! Obrigado a vocês dois! Muitíssimo obrigado mesmo!

-E são pretas!... Muito original Hanajima! – disse Kyo cinicamente enquanto ela direcionada suas ondas neurais ruins para a cabeça dele.

-E como vai o bebê, Tohru? – perguntou o Mestre curioso.

-Está bem! Nós estamos muito anciosos pela sua chegada! – disse ela já abraçando o marido.

-Então é isso, eu vou ser avô! Espero que não me ache velho daqui em diante Saki.

-Não mesmo! E é bom que saiba Kyo, que estamos planejando um irmãozinho pra você...

_Como? O que? Quando...?-pensou Kyo._

-Mas são planos ainda... – disse o Mestre segurando as mãos de Hanajima.

_Desde quando Hana-chan e o Mestre estavam juntos?-pensou Tohru_

Kyo e Tohru estavam pasmos. Um olhou pro outro sem entender absolutamente nada.

Vendo a cara de espanto dos anfitriões, os dois caíram na risada...

* * *

**Agradecimentos..**

Obrigada mais uma vez pelo carinho Mafe Ly .� Espero que continue lendo porque a partir de agora as confusões vão correr soltas.. hehe

Bjos a todos os que estão lendo Brigadão


	5. Chapter 5

**Cap Cap. 05 – Algumas providências**

Recuperados do susto, Tohru decidiu tomar a frente e achou inevitável pedir explicações a amiga:

-Hana-chan... eu não sabia que...

-Estávamos juntos? Ah, Tohru... desculpe a minha falta de delicadeza. Eu devia ter te contado. Sou uma péssima amiga.

-Não! Você é uma ótima amiga e não me deve satisf..

-Porém, não resisti. Tinha que ver pessoalmente a cara de idiota do Kyo quando soubesse disso. E já valeu o dia.

_Ela planejou tudo! Cada palavra! Idiota! Como pude cair no seu joguinho sujo?!- pensou Kyo._

-Você caiu porque é burro.

-Cale a boca! Pare de ler meus pensamentos!

O mestre apenas continuava a sorrir. Um sorriso ingênuo de alguém que se divertia assistindo tudo aquilo.

De repente, levantou-se e pediu silêncio.

-Podemos nos sentar agora? Tenho muitas perguntas a fazer.

Tohru arrastou Kyo até o sofá. Ele ainda esbravejava contra Hanajima que, agora, o ignorava.

-Senhor Mestre, faça todas as perguntas que quiser.

-Bem, eu gostaria de saber quando é que o nosso pequeno irá nascer.

-Falta pouco menos de um mês, não é Kyo?

-Na verdade, está marcado para daqui duas semanas.

-Ah, é?

-Como pode ter esquecido uma coisa dessas?!- disse Kyo com a mão sobre o rosto.

-E você, Tohru? Tem passado bem? – perguntou Hana-chan.

-Ah, sim! Fiquei muito enjoada no começo, mas já passou. Agora, só estou um pouco inchada, mas isso não me impede de cuidar da casa.

-E você?- disse Hanajima voltando-se para Kyo.

-Eu, o que?

-Tem cuidado bem da minha Tohru?

_Sua Tohru? - pensou ele, já irritado._

-É claro que sim!

-Assim espero. Ou terei que tomar algumas providências. -disse ela com olhar sombrio.

Atrevido, Kyo perguntou cinicamente:

-Que tipo de providências?

-Levaremos a Tohru embora daqui imediatamente. Ela pedirá divórcio, ficará com tudo que é seu e você vai sofrer pelo resto de sua vida.

Tohru levou um baita susto ao ouvir as palavras de Hanajima. E vendo que a discussão estava prestes a se iniciar novamente, resolveu intervir.

-Por que não comemos alguma coisa enquanto os outros não chegam?

-Oba, comida!

Hanajima largou Kyo falando sozinho e seguiu Tohru até a cozinha.

Kyo parecia desconsolado. Ele debruçou sobre a mesa e olhou para o Mestre.

-Como pode fazer isso comigo?

-Fazer o que, Kyo?

-Você não podia ter me arranjado uma "mãe" melhor?

O Mestre começou a rir descontroladamente enquanto Kyo queria morrer.

-Quer saber, desisto...

* * *

AGRADECIMENTOS

Chechi-Chan obrigada pelos elogios. Vou tentar seguir assim até o final. E espero que continue lendo. bjo.

Mafe Ly, mais uma vez obrigada pela review. E realmente a Hanajima rindo fica um pouco estranho mas estou tentando imaginá-la um pouco mais alegre. Afinal, ela está vivendo um momento de puro romance...hehe. Viajei... bjo

E obrigada a todos que estão lendo. Porque...Uau! Jah passamos de cem!! Que íncrivel!! Até mais.

Fuuiiiii


	6. Chapter 6

** Cap. 06 – Mais convidados e menos doces**

O Mestre já tinha parado de rir e Kyo já havia recuperado o ânimo quando Tohru e Saki voltaram para a sala.

Traziam consigo uma bandeja de dangos. E Hana-chan parecia um urubu rondando os doces.

-Parecem deliciosos, Tohru.

-Espero que sejam do agrado de todos.

* * *

Ding Dong

Kyo levantou-se rapidamente e foi em direção a porta. Ao abri-la reconheceu de imediato o modo peculiar de cumprimento...

-Olá, gato idiota!

...E não pode deixar de rir.

-Olá, rato estúpido!

Os dois se cumprimentaram amigavelmente, por incrível que pareça...

-Podem entrar.

* * *

Yuki também já havia se casado. Estava acompanhado de Machi e de sua pequena filhinha de apenas dois meses.

-Ah! Olá, como vão?

Tohru novamente se entusiasmava, para a preocupação de Kyo, que já se encontrava em estado de alerta.

-Estamos muito bem, obrigado. Parabéns pelo seu aniversário. Te desejamos muita saúde e felicidades...senhora Souma.- disse Yuki ao abraçar Tohru.

-Muitíssimo obrigado por terem vindo! Estou tão feliz!

Machi também deu os parabéns a Tohru, com seu jeito tímido e calmo de sempre.

-Parabéns, senhora Tohru. Pelo aniversário e pela gravidez. Aqui está seu presente. Esperamos que goste.

-Obrigado.

Todos se cumprimentaram e Yuki não pode conter um certo espanto ao ver Hanajima e o Mestre juntos. Chegou mais perto de Kyo e num sussurro perguntou:

-Você... já sabia... sobre os dois?

-Não... tô na mesma situação que você.

* * *

Tohru sentou-se para abrir o presente e todos a observavam.

-O embrulho não está muito bem feito... porque fomos nós mesmos que fizemos.

-Mas está muito bonito!- disse ela sorrindo – Ah! Uma camisola!

-Sim. E tem abertura para amamentação. Achamos que ia ser útil pra você.- explicou Machi.

-Nossa! Ma..ma..Mas é muito chique pra mim! Mu..muito obrigada!

Enquanto isso, Hanajima devorava os dangos e logo o Mestre voltou a fazer perguntas a Tohru. Kyo parecia entediado num canto e Machi ninava a filha.

Yuki ficou pensativo por alguns instantes e de repente se levantou.

-Ah, sim! Deixei umas coisas no carro que são pra você, senhora Tohru!

-Hum?

-Vou buscar. Já volto!

O Mestre pareceu um pouco espantado e também se levantou. Fez um sinal para Hanajima e os dois saíram.

Agora sim, Tohru não entendia mais nada.

Olhou para Kyo, procurando talvez uma resposta, mas ele apresentava a mesma expressão confusa que ela.

* * *

**Oieee**

Dangos é o nome de um doce feito de arroz que Hanajima e o irmão adoram.

E  estou colocando dois capítulos de uma vez porque fiquei super-feliz de saber que tem bastante gente lendo e que está agradando...

Espero que gostem desse capítulo também.

Fuuiiiiii


	7. Chapter 7

**Cap. 07 – Presentes**

Enquanto isso, Tohru sentou-se ao lado de Machi e as duas começaram a conversar.

Kyo foi até a cozinha buscar mais dangos e também pegou uma bandeja de onigiris.

-E então Machi? Como vai a pequena Yasu?

-Ela está bem. Está ganhando peso rapidamente.

-Nós ficamos sabendo quando ela nasceu. Mas ainda não pudemos ir visitá-los porque as férias do Kyo só saem no mês que vem...

-Ah, tudo bem. Não se preocupe com isso.

* * *

Kyo voltou para a sala e colocou as bandejas sobre a mesa.

Nesse mesmo instante, Yuki, Kazuma e Saki também voltaram.

-Muito bem! – disse o Mestre chamando a atenção de todos. – É hora de mais presentes!

Hanajima carregava uma sacola enorme e adiantando-se após o Mestre, continuou:

-Nos esquecemos de lhe entregar isso, Tohru. Concordamos que seria muito útil.

Tohru abriu a sacola e retirou um pacotão de fraudas.

-Nossa! Quantas fraudas! –exclamou ela.

-Hah... Kyo vai precisar muito disso quando tiver que trocar filho. – disse cinicamente Hanajima.

-Quê! O que cê ta querendo dizer, hein?

Yuki dirigiu-se a Tohru, com uma vasilha, um embrulho e uma caixa nas mãos.

-Compramos uma roupinha para o seu filho. – disse ele entregando o embrulho.

-Ah! Obrigada!

-E isto aqui é pra senhora. Não divida com ninguém. – disse ele em voz baixa. – Colhi ontem á tarde na horta lá de casa. São morangos.

-Ah, então o senhor tem uma base secreta na sua nova casa?

-Sim, sim. Mas ainda é um segredo só nosso.

-Ah... tudo bem. Não vou contar pra ninguém. – disse ela fazendo um X sobre a boca.

Kyo não parecia muito confortável vendo os dois cochichando. E Machi também não estava lá com uma cara muito boa.

-Bem... – continuou Yuki. – E esse presente foi enviado pelo Momiji. Ele me pediu para te entregar.

-Ahn? Mas então... o Momiji não vem? – disse Tohru um pouco triste.

-Ele ficou muito animado com o convite... mas dois dias depois foi chamado para trabalhar, então não pode vir.

-Ah...tudo bem então.

_Tomara que dê tudo certo no novo emprego do Momiji –_pensou ela.

Tohru começou a abrir a caixa. Muito bem enfeitada por sinal: cheia de laços e fitas.

Tirou de lá um pequeno baú que continha um álbum de fotos.

-É um álbum de fotos. – disse ela olhando para Yuki.

-Sim. São as fotos que ele vivia tirando da gente. Para o neném ele resolveu mandar um console para berço, de coelhinho.

-Puxa vida! Eu adorei tudo! Tudo mesmo! – disse Tohru emocionada olhando para os convidados.

X

**Notas finais:**

**Oieeee**

Aqui está o cap 07. Espero que gostem..

Não recebi nenhuma review nos dois últimos cap. mas jah fico feliz em saber que o número de visitantes tah aumentando. Brigadão!

Ah, sim!Eu escrevi esses dias um fic bem curtinho de Tohru e Kyo. Chama-se Passeio no Parque e eu já postei. Na minha opinião é bem romântico e eu me esforcei pra escrever com uma qualidade bem legal.

Sei que isso eh propaganda de mim mesma... ¬¬ Mas pra quem quiser dar uma olhadinha e dizer o que achou eu agradeço.

Até o próximo cap.

Fuiiiiiiiiiiiiii


	8. Chapter 8

**Cap.08 – O nome será...**

Tohru havia levado todos os presentes para o quarto e a conversa na sala estava bastante animada.

Ela sentou-se na cama, pôs a mão sobre a barriga e ficou um tempinho a observar o berço.

"_Você será muito amado! Esperamos ansiosamente pela sua chegada... meu filho" – ela pensou._

Pegou um macacãozinho que estava sobre a cama e continuou com olhar distante. Imaginando as primeiras palavras, os primeiros passos. Depois pensou em Kyo e no quão carinhoso ele era. Daí lembrou-se da maldição.

-Se fosse em outra época... – disse ela em voz baixa e com lágrimas nos olhos – se você viesse a ser um possuído... Eu seria uma mãe superprotetora ou eu... te renegaria?

-Você seria uma ótima mãe. Eu tenho certeza.

Nesse instante Tohru olhou para o lado e viu Kyo encostado na porta, sorrindo docemente.

Em seguida os convidados foram se amontoando atrás dele e um a um, todos entraram no quarto.

* * *

-Eu sinto muito se preocupei vocês. É que me vieram uns pensamentos... E eu perdi a noção do tempo.

-Mas... afinal? – disse o Mestre um pouco pensativo. – Eu ainda não sei o nome do meu neto.

Tohru e Kyo deram um pulo e olharam um para o outro.

-Você ainda não disse o nome?! – gritaram os dois em coro.

-Ah... é verdade. Ainda não sabemos. – concluiu Yuki com um dedo no queixo.

Silenciosamente Hanajima se levantou e olhou profundamente para os dois.

- O "filho do amor" só poderia ter um nome, não é?

-Aiko. – disse Machi distraidamente enquanto brincava com as mãozinhas da filha, deitada em seu colo.

Todos os olhares de direcionaram a ela e percebendo isto, ficou vermelha, abaixou a cabeça e não disse mais nada.

-É isso mesmo... Ele se chamará Aiko.- confirmou Tohru.

-Aiko! Hum... É um belo nome!

Mais uma vez, todos olharam para a porta.

Havia alguém ali. Mas quem entraria assim? Sem tocar a campainha? Sem fazer barulho algum!

X

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

**Mafe Ly: **fico muito feliz em receber suas reviews. E já que você perguntou... eu resolvi limitar o número de personagens a 10. No próximo cap. serão revelados os últimos personagens da história. Eu não vou falar quem são, mas acho que é um pouco óbvio... pelo menos foi o que minhas amigas me disseram quando leram esse cap. Tenha um pouquinho de paciência e por favor, não deixe de ler e de mandar reviews, ok? bjss

Até o próximo cap...

FUIIIIIIIIII


	9. Chapter 9

**Cap. 09 – A bolsa e o uniforme**

Uo... chan?

Isso mesmo. Arisa uotani. A última convidada enfim havia chegado.

-Parece que a diversão começou sem a gente, hein Kureno!

Tohru correu até a porta e deu um forte abraço na amiga que não via há alguns meses.

-Uo-chan! Que bom te ver!

-É muito bom te ver também, Tohru!

_Kureno? O que ele estaria fazendo aqui? E com a Uotani? – pensaram Kyo e Yuki._

De repente, uma bolsa voadora acerta em cheio a cara de Kyo.

-Há! Acertei! – gritou Arisa, fazendo pose de lutadora.

-O que há com você? Sua maluca!

-E aí Kyon? Como é que vai? – disse ela lançando um forte tapa nas costas dele.

-Ahh! Você vai ver, sua desgraçada! Mal chega na casa dos outros e já arranja confusão!

* * *

Já na sala, o rádio tocava as músicas preferidas de Tohru. A brisa que percorria o cômodo balançava levemente as flores do vaso sobre a mesa de canto.

-Ora... Você não achou que eu faltaria, achou?

-Bem... – disse Tohru um pouco confusa.

-Sei que cheguei um pouco atrasada... Mas eu não deixaria de vir por nada!

-Estamos juntas. – disse Hanajima juntando-se as duas num abraço triplo.

Sentado num canto e constrangido com os olhares de Kyo e Yuki, estava Kureno.

-Primeiro o Mestre, agora o Kureno. – disse Yuki pensativo.

-Ah! Estou confuso! – resmungou Kyo.

Terminado o abraço, Arisa entregou seu presente a Tohru e lhe disse num sussurro:

-Kureno e eu estamos juntos e devo isso á você.

-Ah! Não... eu na-não!

-Compramos uma sandália no estilo que você gosta. E para o seu filho... – disse em voz alta, já de pé. – Eu comprei um uniforme de gangue!

Nesse momento, um silêncio tomou conta de todos. Se fosse noite, daria para ouvir os grilos cantando.

Kyo e Tohru estavam paralisados e não conseguiam pronunciar uma palavra sequer.

Uotani continuava sorrindo e exibindo o uniforme.

Todos olharam para Kureno, que escondia o rosto com as mãos:

- A idéia não foi minha. – disse ele envergonhado.

O gelo foi quebrado quando o Mestre caiu na risada.

Tohru tomou fôlego e agradeceu o presente, enquanto Kyo apoiava-se na janela para tomar um ar.

Yuki surpreendeu-se quando Machi sorriu dizendo que todos eram muito engraçados.

De repente, Hanajima levantou-se e começou a bater palmas para Uotani.

-Arisa, você é muito original.

-A Kyoko faria o mesmo.

-Sim...

**REVIEW:**

**Mafe Ly: **Mais uma vez, obrigada pela review e não se preocupe, eu não vou chamar a polícia pra você xD. Muito pelo contrário, eu fico muito feliz quando recebo uma review e também gosto de saber o que o pessoal está achando. Pode mandar quantas quiser, serão todas bem-vindas. Bj

E para anunciar (mais uma vez): escrevi uma fic de Tohru e Kyo, que se chama **Passeio no Parque**, na qual os dois passam um dia juntos em um parque da cidade. Quem quiser dar uma conferida e dizer o que achou eu agradeço.

Até o próximo cap.

Fuiiiiiiiii


	10. Chapter 10

**Cap. 10 –Lembranças**

Após o almoço, todos saíram para dar uma volta no quintal da casa.

Um jardim muito bonito!

No canto direito, um canteiro de flores que perfumava o ambiente. Um caminho de pedras dava acesso a todos os lados.

A grama verde que nascia após os dias de chuva, contrastava com o verde-escuro das árvores espalhadas pelo quintal.

No centro, uma fonte em forma de flor jorrando água pelas pétalas transformou-se em piscina para os passarinhos que ali vinham se refrescar.

No canto esquerdo, debaixo de uma das árvores, havia um banco que presenciara vários momentos do casal.

Por exemplo, quando Kyo soube da gravidez da esposa...

X

"_-Porque aqui, Tohru? Está ficando frio._

_-Kyo... eu preciso de dizer... algo muito sério. – ela começou, se segurando para não chorar._

_-É alguma notícia ruim?_

_-Não. Não é..._

-Então por que essas lágrimas? – ele perguntou, segurando as mãos dela.

_-É que eu... é que... eu estou grávida, Kyo!_

_-Mas... mas isso é... é maravilhoso! –ele exclamou, abraçando e beijando a esposa._

_-Eu sei, mas é uma responsabilidade enorme... Estou tão confusa... Não sei se vou ser capaz..._

_-Ah, Tohru. Não chore. Não chore, meu amor. Eu estarei sempre ao seu lado. – ele tentou consola-la, abraçando-a ternamente._

_-Obrigada._

_-Se você fraquejar, eu estarei aqui. Está bem?_

_-Está bem."_

_X_

A árvore que acolhe o banco também guarda uma promessa de amor eterno.

Uma promessa talhada no mesmo dia da mudança para a nova casa.

Nesse período, a árvore reinava solitária no quintal...

X

"_-Eu gosto daqui. – disse Tohru sorrindo e olhando ao redor._

_-Foi difícil, mas nós conseguimos comprar a nossa casa. –concluiu ele, passando o braço sobre o ombro de Tohru._

_-Sim. E nós seremos muito felizes, não é?_

_-É claro que sim! – exclamou, pegando-a no colo._

_-O quintal está meio vazio. Podíamos arrumar aos poucos. _

_-Bom... é uma casa simples. O quintal é grande, mas só tem barro e essa árvore aí. Depois a gente vê o que faz._

_-Isso não importa agora. Além do mais, eu adorei a casa!_

_-Tudo bem então._

_-Sabe do que mais? Vamos marcar nossos nomes nessa àrvore! – ela disse, animada, andando até parar em frente o tronco._

_-Como uma prova de amor? – perguntou Kyo, parado atrás dela._

_-Sim!"_

_X_

Com o tempo, o quintal tomou forma de um belo jardim.

Em breve, Aiko estará correndo na grama, entre as árvores e as flores. Molhando-se na fonte e sentando-se no banco debaixo da árvore.

xXx

**Agradecimentos...**

Mais uma vez, agradeço a **Mafe Ly **(já decorei seu nome, hehe :D) pela review. E fico feliz em saber que você gostou do presente original da Uo-chan... hehe. Ela ainda vai aprontar muito nessa reunião...Continua lendo tah! bjojo

Um grande beijo também a todos que estão lendo minha fic. Nunca imaginei que tanta gente ia ler... Brigadão, gente!

**Propaganda...**

Pra quem gosta do casal Kyo e Tohru (eu gosto XD) eu fiz uma fic esses dias chamada Passeio no Parque, na qual Kyo convida Tohru para uma passeio e os coraçõezinhos dos dois vão a mil com a descoberta de uma linda paixão. Confiram (e deixem review :D).

**Fuiiiiiiiiiiiii**


	11. Chapter 11

**Cap. 11 – Amoras**

Todos se divertiam no quintal.

O Mestre Kazuma colhia amoras para Saki, que muito sorridente, já estava com um potinho cheio delas.

Machi sentou-se na sombra e amamentava Yasu.

Tohru havia entrado com Arisa para mostrar-lhe onde era o banheiro.

E enquanto isso, Kyo e Yuki tentaram se aproximar de Kureno, que debruçado sobre a fonte, observava a água escorrer.

-Ahn... Olá Kureno! – começou Yuki.

Ele, surpreso com a aproximação dos dois, disse um pouco tímido:

-Ah, olá!

-E... Como você está? Faz tempo que a gente não se fala. – continuou Yuki, um pouco indeciso.

Kyo olhava para os lados e parecia impaciente.

-Bem, eu estou bem. E... Você? Sua família?

-Estamos bem. – disse ele já se sentando na mureta da fonte. – Há dois anos minha vida se estabilizou, Machi aceitou vir morar comigo, nos casamos e logo em seguida tivemos Yasu. – ele olhou para o céu – É... ela está crescendo rápido...

-Que bom Yuki... Nós nunca fomos íntimos, mas eu sempre desejei que todos vocês fossem felizes.

Kureno levantou-se e sentou ao lado de Yuki. Kyo continuava de pé e em silêncio.

-O que há com você, Kyo? – arriscou-se Kureno, já se sentindo mais à vontade.

-Ahn? Eu? Bem... Não é nada. É só que... – Kyo parecia bem confuso. A pergunta de Kureno o surpreendeu. Era a primeira vez que ele lhe dirigia a palavra.

-Olha, quer mesmo saber? Todos nós ficamos muito surpresos por você ter vindo. Ainda mais, acompanhado da Uotani!

-Kyo! – disse Yuki em tom repreensivo.

-Ah... Então é isso.

-Pois é. Eu não entendi nada! – continuou Kyo.

-Bem... Eu achei que soubessem. Nós estamos morando juntos desde que a Arisa terminou o colegial. Ainda não nos casamos porque ela está terminando a faculdade... É por isso que eu estou aqui hoje.

-Peraí. Ela ta fazendo faculdade? De quê? – perguntou Kyo, um tanto espantado.

-De pedagogia.

-Hahahaha! Aquela lá sendo professora! Isso é piada! Só pode ser! Hahahaha

-Eu também acho que não é muito o estilo dela, mas enfim... – comentou Kureno – Só não entendo porque isso é tão engraçado...

-Qual é? Ela vai dar uma surra nos pirralhos antes de ensinar qualquer coisa pra eles! Hahahaha

-Não é pra tanto Kyo... – disse Yuki de cabeça baixa, mas não contendo o riso.

Kureno continuou entre os dois, sem entender nada. Mas sorriu discretamente e sentiu-se feliz pela aproximação.

**xXx**

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

**Mafe Ly: **a emotiva! Que chorou 7 dias e 7 noites! hehehe xD Obrigado pela review e que bom que gostou do cap. 10. Espero que tenha gostado desse tb. bjs

O próximo cap. vai conter uma das partes decisivas da história... até lá!!

Bjos a todos!!

**Fuiiiiiiii**


	12. Chapter 12

**Cap. 12 – Trupe do Barulho**

Quando Tohru voltou com Uotani para o jardim, esta saiu correndo pela grama e foi até Kureno abraçá-lo. Depois, como uma criança levada, correu e subiu até o topo de uma das árvores.

-Mas que belo jardim, hein Tohru!

Tohru correu desajeitadamente até a árvore e Kyo, preocupado, foi atrás da esposa.

-Uo-chan! Por favor, cuidado! – ela gritou, aflita.

-O que essa doida ta fazendo aí em cima?

Kureno também foi até lá, pedir para Uotani que descesse da árvore e não preocupasse Tohru.

-Desça já daí. Tohru não pode ficar nervosa. – ele dizia, tentando convencê-la.

-Isso mesmo, sua maluca! Sái daí! –gritou Kyo.

-Mas eu estou tão feliz! – ela disse, sorridente.

-Arisa, por favor. – pedia Kureno.

-Não vá se machucar Uo-chan!

Ela continuava sorrindo e ninguém a compreendia. Aquilo tudo não fazia o menor sentido.

-Cê pirou de vez é? Tá parecendo que acabou de sair do hospício! Desce já daí! – gritava Kyo descontrolado, vendo o desespero de Tohru.

-Uo-chan... – Tohru disse baixinho, juntando as mãos como numa oração.

Por causa da gritaria, Yasu assustou-se e começou a chorar. Yuki correu até Machi, que não conseguia acalmar a filha. Apesar de todo o sufoco Machi começou a rir, para o espanto dele.

-Este é o lugar mais confuso e bagunçado no qual eu já estive. É sempre assim?

-Às vezes... – disse Yuki, já com Yasu no colo.

-Acho que vou vir mais vezes...

Calmamente, Hanajima e o Mestre foram até a árvore. Ambos já estavam com mãos e lábios roxos e sujos e amora.

Ela segurou a mão dele, olhou para Uotani e sorriu discretamente.

-Também estou feliz.

Kazuma olhou para Saki, sem entender o significado daquela frase.

Arisa continuava pendurada lá no topo, ignorando os pedidos e reclamações de todos e rindo frouxamente.

Kyo estava muito aflito, tentava acalmar Tohru e só continuava ali por causa dela.

-Que coisa mais ridícula! – ele disse irritado. –É perda de tempo continuar aqui!

Yuki e Machi tentavam inutilmente cessar o choro da filha.

A balburdia era grande. Kureno, que tentara em vão fazê-la voltar a si, acabou perdendo a paciência.

-Quer saber, Arisa? Cansei. Se quiser ficar pendurada aí o resto do dia, que fique. Estou indo embora.

Todos, sem exceção, assustaram-se e muito com a atitude de Kureno, que sempre fora calmo e paciente.

-Não, Kureno! Espera aí! – gritou Arisa, lá de cima.

Sem se preocupar com a altura, Uotani fez um movimento para descer da árvore, mas acabou pisando em falso e o galho quebrou.

Kureno já havia se afastado um pouco. Mas ao ouvir o estrondo, virou-se e correu até Arisa, que estava caída no chão.

Tohru colocou as mãos sobre o rosto e começou a gritar. Kyo não sabia a quem socorrer.

Já ajoelhado diante de Arisa, Kureno pedia desculpas e perguntava se ela estava bem.

-Me desculpe você Kureno. Cof! Cof! Mas fiquei tão feliz... – ela passou a mão sobre o rosto dele e sorriu – Fiquei muito feliz ao saber que... estou grávida...

**X**

**Agradecimentos:**

**Mafe Ly:** obrigado pela review...e olha, até pra mim a carreira que a Uotani resolveu seguir é meio surreal...hehe...mas achei que ia dar um toque de humor.XD Talvez eu explique mais pra frente porque ela escolheu pedagogia... bjss

Me desculpem pela demora do cap. 12... tive alguns problemas aki...

**Bjos à todos!!** E até o próximo cap!!

Ah, e torçam pela Uo-chan!!

**FUIIII**


	13. Chapter 13

**Cap. 13 – Problemas à vista**

-O quê? Como? – foram as perguntas feitas instantaneamente após a descoberta da gravidez de Uotani.

-Mas que bela hora pra se pendurar numa árvore! – disse Kyo autoritário ao cruzar os braços.

Yasu finalmente calou-se, para alívio dos pais.

Machi começou a ninar a filha e Yuki seguiu com o Mestre para dentro da casa.

Kyo sentou Tohru num dos bancos e abraçou-a fortemente.

-Ela anda muito sensível ultimamente... Deve ser por causa da gravidez... – pensou ele.

Hanajima se afastou para deixar que Kureno falasse com Uo-chan. De longe e usando suas ondas neurais, concentrava-se em mentalizar coisas boas para a amiga.

Uotani havia caído de costas e sua expressão não era das melhores.

-Arisa, está doendo muito?

-Não, eu sou forte. – ela dizia, tentando manter sua postura de mulher invencível.

Os olhos de Kureno estavam cheios de lágrimas. Ele alisava os cabelos dela e no seu interior uma mistura de alegria e medo enchia sua alma de emoções.

Uma confusão de sentimentos que não o deixavam raciocinar. Sentimentos confusos.

Não sabia se devia comemorar a gravidez de Uotani ou chorar porque ela estava ferida e talvez até tivesse perdido o bebê que ele mal teve tempo de amar. Eram tantos sentimentos, pensamentos e emoções... Emoções que ele nunca havia sentido. Emoções que o faziam chorar.

-Ah, Arisa...porque? Porque você fez tudo aquilo?

-Porque eu estava feliz. – ela disse, forçando um sorriso.

-Bastava me contar...

-Sabe Kureno... eu nunca pensei que isso aconteceria comigo...

-Não se esforce, já chamaram a ambulância. – ele disse, virando o rosto e olhando para a porta da casa.

-E quando soube que seria... mãe... Isso é...é incrível, é muito louco. - ela riu novamente, mas foi interrompida pela dor.

Kureno apoiou o rosto da amada em sua mão e a beijou ternamente. A voz dela, agora, estava bem mais fraca.

-Era pra ser surpres.. – ela disse, ainda, antes de desmaiar.

-Arisa? Arisa?

Yuki voltou correndo para o jardim. O Mestre havia ficado na porta da frente, esperando a ambulância.

-Nós já ligamos pro hospital. É melhor não mexer nela antes do socorro chegar. – disse ele ofegante.

A ambulância chegou em poucos minutos e Arisa foi levada às pressas para o hospital.

Somente Kureno e o Mestre foram junto.

O clima estava péssimo.

Já na sala, com o rádio desligado, todos aguardavam por notícias.

Hanajima, sentada num canto da sala, permanecia séria e concentrada.

Yasu havia dormido e Yuki estava sentado ao lado de Machi, também muito sério e pensativo. Ela recostou a cabeça no ombro dele. Yasu hoje estava terrível. Chorou e resmungou praticamente o dia todo e Machi sentia-se cansada. Yuki sabia disso e então começou a massageá-la passando os dedos por entre seus cabelos. Machi adorava quando ele fazia isso, porque sempre sentira falta desse tipo de carinho.

Kyo continuava abraçado a Tohru que, de minuto em minuto, enxugava os olhos com um lenço.

-Não era pra ser assim. – ela disse entre soluços.

Todos apenas a observavam, calados.

-É meu aniversário. Estávamos todos reunidos. Deveriam acontecer somente coisas boas!

Tohru enxugou as lágrimas e levantou de supetão.

-Eu não agüento mais essa espera! Eu quero ir até lá! – disse ela, num impulso.

Algo parecia pingar sobre o tapete. Logo, o líquido começou a escorrer e já formar uma pequena poça. Tohru olhou para baixo e seus pés estavam molhados.

**X**

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

**Olá!** Terminamos aquii mais um capítulo. E antes de mais nada: **OBRIGADO** à todos os leitores que estão acompanhando o meu fanfic. Eu nunca imaginei que tanta gente iria ler, nunca meeeeeesssmoo. Gente, obrigado de coração S2!!

**Strytch Camelot:** Obrigado pela review. Realmente eu espero que todos tenham gostado dessa surpresa, da gravidez da Uotani.. E obrigado pelo elogio! Fico muito feliz quando recebo reviews!! Continue lendo e sempre que quiser, me mande uma review dizendo o que achou do capítulo. Bjs

**Mafe Ly:** desistiu de ler?? TT Cadê vc?? hehe

**Grande bjo à todos**

Até o próximo capítulo!

**FUIIIIIIIII**


	14. Chapter 14

**X**

**No capítulo anterior:** Arisa Uotani foi levada ás pressas para o hospital e o clima de festa desapareceu do semblante de todos. Tohru não parava, nervosa e preocupada com a amiga, até que se levantou num ímpeto. Porém, algo começou a pingar sobre o tapete e já formar uma pequena poça. Tohru olhou para baixo e seus pés estavam molhados.

**X**

**Cap. 14 – Folhas de Outono**

-Ah... A bolsa estourou... –disse calmamente Tohru, olhando para o chão.

-Ah, é? Já estourou? Que bom... – respondeu Kyo, com olhar distante.

De repente, os dois arregalaram os olhos e olharam um para o outro.

-COMO É? A BOLSA ESTOUROU? –gritou ele aflito.

-É SIM! JÁ ESTOUROU! –gritou Tohru mais aflita ainda.

Kyo levantou do sofá e os dois apavorados começaram a correr em círculos pela sala, gritando em coro:

-CALMA! CALMA! NÃO ENTRE EM PÂNICO!

Machi apertou a filha contra si e seguida de Yuki saíram correndo dali, porque aquela gritaria provavelmente acordaria Yasu.

Hanajima, já desconcentrada, tapou os ouvidos e disse em voz baixa:

-Esses dois me dão medo...

**X**

-Tem fraudas, roupa, escova, shampoo, toalhas, lenços umedecidos, pomadas, remédios... Suas roupas também estão aqui...

-Ótimo, podemos ir agora? –perguntou Saki, impaciente.

-Eu vou conferir pela última vez pra ver se não está faltando nada. – disse Kyo, o nervosismo em pessoa.

-Mas já é a quarta vez que você mexe nessa mala! Gato idiota! –reclamou Yuki, também impaciente com a demora.

-Kyo, querido. Eu estou tendo contrações... Tenho certeza que você não esqueceu de nada. Podemos ir... – disse docemente Tohru, sorrindo para acalmá-lo.

-Tá, tudo bem então. Não quero ver você sofrendo. – disse ele entrando no carro e passando a mão sobre o rosto de Tohru.

-Poderia parar com essa melação...? – perguntou Hanajima, fazendo uma careta.

-Tudo bem! Calma aí, vocês! – ele passou o cinto de segurança pelo peito e colocou a chave no carro pra ligar, porém interrompeu-se novamente. –Mas se tiver faltando alguma coisa, a culpa não vai ser minha!

-Cala boca, idiota! Anda logo com isso!

Kyo, já irritado, virou-se no banco e encarou Yuki.

-NÃO ME CHAME DE IDIOTA!

-Kyo...Por favor... – pediu Tohru, colocando a mão sobre o ombro do marido.

-Se não fosse pela Tohru, você ia ver só!

**X**

No caminho para o hospital, entre contrações e preocupações com Uo-chan, muitos pensamentos passaram pela cabeça de Tohru. Ela observava as ruas. Era outono e o chão estava forrado de folhas secas. Já entardecia e uma suave brisa carregava as folhas para longe.

Algumas crianças andavam de bicicleta na calçada. Duas delas estavam sentadas sobre um monte de folhas, esparramando tudo e jogando para o alto.

_Queria que minha mãe estivesse aqui... Iríamos nos divertir muito todos juntos..._ – pensou ela.

Tohru sorriu tristemente e Kyo, que também olhara pelo vidro as crianças, pôde deduzir que sua amada precisava de palavras carinhosas. Sem desviar o olhar da rua, beijou o rosto dela e sussurrou-lhe no ouvido:

-Vai dar tudo certo. Em breve ele estará brincando no meio das folhas de outono.

Tohru olhou para ele, que sorria. Ela o amava tanto! Sentia-se muito protegida ao lado dele e suas palavras de consolo nunca falhavam. Kyo era uma pessoa muito especial. Sorriu pra ele também, recuperando a alegria.

Pensava agora no privilégio de poder dar à luz a um filho dele, seu grande amor.

**xXx**

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

Ahhh!! Recebi três reviews no capítulo anterior!! Tô muito feliz!! XD

**Mafê Ly:** oi de novo!! :D Porque mandou uma review comentando dois capítulos aso invés de uma pra cada capítulo?? hehe Brincadeira! Obrigado mais uma vez pela review e que bom que vc naum me abandonou! Hehe.. E, sim! Uo-chan está grávida, mas vamos ter que esperar mais um pouquinho pra saber o que vai acontecer com ela. bjs

**Menina1991:** se você nasceu eu 1991, saiba que eu também! XD Obrigado pela review e pelo elogio. E torça pra que minha inspiração permaneça firme. Hehe. Ah, e continue acompanhando a fic! bjs

**Kagome Christopher:** Obrigado pela review e pelos elogios! :D Fico feliz em saber que você está amando a fic e que esteja achando que está linda. Confesso que no início do mangá, torcia pela Tohru e pelo Yuki porque parecia que eles ficariam juntos, mas conforme fui lendo, mudei completamente de opinião. Hehe Continue lendo, viu! bjs

Mais uma vez, obrigado à todos que estão lendo e acompanhando a fanfic! **Obrigado à todos!**

E até o próximo capítulo!

**FUIIIIII**

**X**


	15. Chapter 15

**No capítulo anterior:** A bolsa de Tohru estourou e ela começou a sentir contrações. Kyo organizou a mala e todos seguiram para o hospital. No caminho, muitas coisas se passaram na cabeça da futura mamãe, uma mistura de medo e preocupação entristeceram Tohru, porém Kyo a reanimou dizendo que tudo daria certo.

**Cap.15 – Tic Tac**

Chegando no hospital, Kyo já deu entrada na internação de Tohru. Ela estava sentindo fortes dores e foi levada imediatamente pelos enfermeiros.

-O senhor é o pai? – perguntou o médico.

Caminhavam rapidamente pelos corredores brancos e frios do hospital. Tohru estava deitada na maca, com as mãos sobre a barriga.

-Sim, sou eu. – ele respondeu.

-Vai acompanhar o parto?

Kyo olhou novamente para Tohru, que agora respirava conforme lhe ensinava a enfermeira.

-Eu posso?

-Claro que pode! Só não vá desmaiar! – disse o médico, sorrindo e batendo no ombro dele.

-Então eu vou sim.

Kyo passou a mão pelos cabelos de Tohru, tirando a franja da testa já suada.

-Eu vou ficar aqui, do seu lado. O tempo todo.

Ela virou o rosto para ele e sorriu. Estendeu-lhe a mão, que ele segurou com firmeza.

-Não solte minha mão, Kyo.

-Nunca soltarei, está bem?

Tohru balançou a cabeça positivamente e seguiram com ela pelo elevador.

**x**

Pelo hospital perambulavam médicos, enfermeiros e pessoas com todo o tipo de doenças e machucados. O telefone do balcão de atendimento não parava de tocar e pela portaria entravam e saíam carros e ambulâncias.

Não era mesmo um lugar muito agradável de se ficar, ainda mais quando se aguardava ansiosamente por notícias na sala de espera.

Yuki, Machi, Hanajima e o Mestre haviam se dado conta disso e pra se distrair um pouco, observavam o tic tac interminável do relógio.

-Mas que aniversário agitado... – pensou Yuki em voz alta.

-Sim. – concordou Hanajima, seriamente.

-A senhora Tohru estava muito nervosa e preocupada. – comentou Machi, relembrando o acontecido.

-Fiquei um tanto surpreso ao vê-los chegar aqui trazendo Tohru, prestes a das à luz! – disse o Mestre, ainda assimilando toda a confusão.

-O idiota do Kyo ficou todo apavorado. – Yuki riu para si mesmo.

-E você, não? – perguntou Machi, olhando para ele e com um leve sorrisinho sarcástico.

-Eu o quê?

-Então você se esqueceu do dia em que Yasu resolveu nascer?

Yuki encolheu os ombros e corou, envergonhado.

-Você ficou tão ou mais apavorado que ele, Yuki! – continuou Machi.

Hanajima interessou-se pela conversa e, voltando de seus pensamentos mais obscuros, agora observava curiosa a narração de Machi.

-Então o Príncipe perdeu a compostura?

Ele espantou-se ao ouvir Saki chamando-o de príncipe. Há tempos ninguém o chamava assim. As duas únicas pessoas que o manteram nesse apelido eram Hanajima e Uotani. Às vezes, um ou outro o chamavam assim, mas era coisa rara.

-Poderia nos contar, Senhora Machi? Afinal, tempo é o que temos de sobra, não é? – indagou o Mestre, cansado do tic tac do relógio.

-Ah, sim. Claro! – respondeu Machi, meio sem jeito.

Ela acariciou o rosto da filha, que dormia profundamente em seu colo.

-Foi numa sexta-feira à tarde. Yuki conseguiu voltar mais cedo do trabalho e nós íamos sair. Ele queria ir... Onde mesmo? – ela parou, olhando para ele.

-Num restaurante que abriram à pouco tempo. Aquele que fica à uns cinco quarteirões de casa. - ele lembrou-a.

-Ah, é... Bom, mas antes mesmo que eu terminasse de tomar banho para sairmos, a bolsa estourou. E Yuki ficou tão nervoso que andava de um lado para o outro falando sozinho. – riu Machi.

-Eu só estava pensando no que pôr na mala. – ele tentou se justificar.

-E acabou fazendo uma mala tão grande que parecia que eu ia ficar um ano fora. – ela disse, sorrindo e batendo o dedo indicador no peito de Yuki.

Machi, porém, calou-se ao perceber que Kazuma e Hanajima prestavam muita atenção à tudo que ela dizia e fazia. Foi a sua vez de corar-se, envergonhada. Nunca foi de falar muito ou rir na frente dos outros. Agora, sentia-se incomodada com a situação.

-Obrigada por nos entreter, Senhora Machi. – agradeceu o Mestre, sorrindo ingenuamente, como de costume.

Machi permaneceu com a cabeça baixa, olhando somente para Yasu. Não queria dizer mais nada. Suspirou aliviada quando um enfermeiro aproximou-se do grupo, roubando a atenção que ela, sem querer, havia conseguido.

-O senhor é Kazuma Souma? Um dos homens que vieram acompanhando a paciente Arisa Uotani?

-Sim, sou eu. – identificou-se o Mestre, já de pé.

**xXx**

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

**Menina1991: **Obrigado pelo elogio. Continue lendo. bjs XD

**Mafe Ly: **Obrigado pela review e que bom que está gostando. XD Já estamos na reta final da história... Agora as coisas vão começar a se resolver. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também. Bjos

**Obs:** Já estamos na reta final, hein! Vou tentar postar o próximo capítulo o mais rápido possível. Não deixem de ler!

Grande bjo à todos! E mais uma vez, obrigado por lerem! Muito obrigado, mesmo!

**Até o próximo capítulo.**

**FUUUIIIII**


	16. Chapter 16

**No capítulo anterior...**

Um enfermeiro se aproxima do grupo e pergunta por Kazuma Souma, um dos homens que vieram acompanhando Arisa Uotani.

**Cap. 16 – Lágrimas**

-Sim. Sou eu. – identificou-se o Mestre, já de pé.

-As visitas estão liberadas. – disse o enfermeiro.

-Como ela está? – perguntou Hanajima, também de pé, ao lado de Kazuma.

-Isso quem pode dizer é o médico. – ele explicou.

-Podemos ir todos juntos? – quis saber, Yuki.

-Não. Só entram duas pessoas de cada vez.

-Vocês podem ir primeiro. Afinal, Hanajima deve estar muito preocupada com a amiga.

Saki olhou para Yuki e sorriu discretamente. Os dois foram acompanhados pelo enfermeiro até a porta do quarto.

-Uo-chan? – Hanajima chamou pela amiga, ao entrar.

Uotani estava sentada na cama e abraçada com Kureno. Lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto de ambos.

Saki e o Mestre aproximaram-se da cama.

-O bebê está bem?

**x**

Alguns minutos antes, na mesma sala...

-Doutor, a Arisa está acordando! – chamou Kureno.

-Sim... – disse o médico olhando os aparelhos. É porque a pressão dela já voltou ao normal. Fique com ela, vou buscar o resultado dos exames.

-Ahn...Onde é que eu tô? – ela perguntou, esfregando os olhos, ainda confusa.

-No hospital, Arisa.

-Kureno... – ela suspirou.

Ele sorriu e acariciou o rosto dela.

-O que aconteceu?

-Você desmaiou quando caiu daquela árvore. – ele segurou a mão dela e trouxe para junto de si. – Antes de desmaiar... – ele tomou fôlego -...Você me contou da gravidez...

Os olhos de Arisa encheram-se de lágrimas, assim que ela lembrou de tudo.

-Por favor, Kureno. Me diga que eu não fiz nenhuma besteira! Me diga que nosso filho está bem! – ela apertou forte a mão dele e começou a levantar-se.

Kureno colocou uma das mãos sobre o ombro dela e a deitou novamente.

-Ainda não sabemos. Mas é bom que fique calma.

-Calma por quê? O que quer dizer? – ela perguntou enquanto algumas lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto.

-Não quero dizer nada. – ele respondeu também emocionado. – Eu tenho muita fé... de que... você dois ficarão bem.

-A culpa é toda minha, Kureno.

-Não diga isso, Arisa.

-Sou horrível! Uma idiota desprezível! Não mereço continuar viva! – sem forças para levantar, Uotani cobriu o rosto com as mãos e soluçava de tanto chorar.

-Por favor, Arisa... Acalme-se! Nós não sabemos ainda.

Ele afastou as mãos dela e a fez encará-lo. Enxugou algumas de suas lágrimas.

-Ficar se culpando não vai resolver.

Sem se importar com os aparelhos, ela sentou-se na cama e abraçou fortemente Kureno.

-Tudo bem...

Os dois permaneceram abraçados por longos minutos. Apesar da possibilidade de perder o bebê, tinham certeza de que enquanto tivessem um ao outro, seriam mais fortes.

Quando Uotani acalmou-se, voltou a deitar. De mãos dadas e em silêncio, eles esperaram pelo médico.

A porta se abriu e o doutor, de cabelos muito brancos, entrou segurando alguns papéis.

-Os resultados dos exames já ficaram prontos.

Arisa e Kureno se entreolharam.

-Trago-lhes boas notícias. Não há com o que se preocupar.

-Então meu filho tá bem, doutor? – perguntou Arisa, interrompendo o médico.

-Está sim, senhora Uotani. Apesar de ter apenas um mês e meio, o seu filho está bem.

Os olhos dos futuros papais brilharam de alegria e ambos sorriram, radiantes. A emoção transbordou em forma de lágrimas. Agora, de felicidade.

-Em breve poderão saber o sexo. E não se esqueça de fazer o pré-natal.

-Tudo bem, doutor.

-E quando ela será liberada? – quis saber Kureno.

-Não vai demorar.

-É que temos amigos esperando por notícias. – esclareceu Arisa.

-Bom, eu vou liberar as visitas e o seu marido pode usar o telefone do corredor, bem aqui ao lado.

Antes de sair, o médico pousou as mãos sobre o ombro de cada um e sorriu.

-Parabéns pelo bebê. – olhou para Uotani. – E não apronte mais uma dessas. Mantenha-se no chão e em segurança.

-Eu cuidarei bem dela, doutor. – disse Kureno, sorrindo.

O médico retirou-se e os dois abraçaram-se novamente.

-Ele já é forte como você, Arisa.

-E será bondoso como você.

Logo em seguida, Hanajima e o Mestre entraram no quarto.

-O bebê está bem? – perguntou Saki.

Os dois afastaram-se e Uotani sorriu para a amiga.

-É isso aí! Estamos todos bem!

Hanajima também sorriu e aproximou-se para abraçar Arisa.

-Que bom! – exclamou Kazuma. –Todos ficarão muito felizes, principalmente Tohru.

**xXx**

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

**Menina1991: **obrigada novamente pela review . Espero que sua pergunta tenha sido respondida. Uotani e o bebê estão bem.. XD.. bjs

**Mafe Ly: **obrigada pela review!! E que bom que gostou do cap. 15. Espero que tb tenha gostado desse!.Bjs

Noossa.. Este é o maior capítulo desse fanfic! Eh pra compensar a demora. Heheh Espero que todos tenham gostado!! E me desculpem de estar suuuuuper-meloso...

Deixem reviews! XD E obrigado à todos que estão acompanhando a fic!!

Grande bjoO à todos

**Até o próximo capítulo!! Tah acabandoo**

**FUIII**


	17. Chapter 17

**Cap. 17- Aiko**

Em uma outra sala do hospital, não muito longe, um bebê estava prestes a nascer.

-O senhor tem certeza que está melhor?

-Sim. –disse Kyo, jogando o copo plástico no lixo e se escorando na parede para se levantar.

-Mas o senhor ainda está pálido!

-Escuta aqui! –ele apontou para o enfermeiro. –Minha mulher está aí dentro precisando de mim. O MEU filho vai nascer e nada vai me impedir de ficar ao lado dela nesse momento!

-O senhor acabou de desmaiar, ainda não está totalmente recuperado. –o enfermeiro tentou sentá-lo no banco.

-Eu não desmaiei! –ele disse furioso, baixando o tom de voz logo em seguida, ao perceber que algumas pessoas o olhavam. –Foi só... um mal estar, sei lá, queda de pressão... essas coisas.

x

Não demorou muito para Kyo convencer o enfermeiro e voltar ao quarto. Porém, segurou o estômago e respirou fundo para permanecer firme diante da cena que via.

Tohru estava incrivelmente suada e os cabelos castanhos, também molhados, grudavam em seu rosto. Ela apertava o lençol da cama e fazia muita força, respirando com dificuldade. Não viu Kyo sair e nem voltar. Apenas o olhou de relance quando este se aproximou e segurou novamente sua mão.

O médico e algumas enfermeiras a auxiliavam no parto. No entanto, a dor não era fácil e ela estava cansada.

Mas para que Aiko viesse ao mundo, Tohru inspirou fundo e juntou todas as forças que lhe haviam restado...

x

Kyo não mais se importou com o sangue, estava extasiado de emoção. Emoção essa que escorreu por seu rosto assim que ele ouviu o choro do filho.

Não sabia ao certo o que fazer e ficou um pouco indeciso no início. Aquela era uma sensação que ele nunca havia sentido. Uma felicidade até então desconhecida.

Beijou muito Tohru e seu filho. E sorria involuntariamente e de modo até um pouco compulsivo.

Tohru ainda tomava fôlego, mas ria junto com ele, abraçada a Aiko, compartilhando desse momento tão especial em suas vidas.

Aiko era para eles a realização de um sonho, o fruto de seu amor e o próprio amor materializado em forma humana.

x

O pequeno bebê de cabelos alaranjados adormeceu logo após ser amamentado. Os mais novos papais observaram o filho, em silêncio, e só despertaram daquele encantamento após longos minutos.

Foi então que Tohru, sorrindo brandamente, virou-se para Kyo.

Ele agora observava sua amada, com olhar terno.

-Você está linda!

Tohru sustentou o sorriso, porém baixou os olhos, enrubescida.

Kyo juntou suas mãos às dela.

-Obrigado, Tohru.

Ela reergueu o olhar para encará-lo, curiosa. Kyo já a havia agradecido algumas vezes, mas ela, sinceramente, não entendia por quê.

-Se hoje tenho uma família maravilhosa e sou feliz é tudo graças a você.

Tohru pensou em negar tal afirmação. Mas não teve chance, estava tão hipnotizada pelos olhos avermelhados de Kyo, que nada conseguiu pronunciar. Ele era tão atraente...

-Você foi muito corajosa, Tohru. Não só hoje, você sempre foi. –ele continuou, acariciando o rosto dela e tomando-o entre as mãos. –E eu a admiro muito por isso.

-Kyo... -ela finalmente conseguiu dizer, vendo-o se aproximar lentamente.

-Estou muito orgulhoso de você. –ele disse num sussurro, ainda a olhando fixamente e já sentindo o ar quente de sua respiração.

-Mu-muitíssimo obrigado...

Kyo aproximou-se mais, tocando os lábios de Tohru com ternura e timidez. O beijo causou em ambos a mesma sensação de quando haviam se beijado pela primeira vez, há alguns anos.

E Tohru sentiu-se extremamente feliz e lisonjeada por tudo o que acabara de ouvir.

Separaram-se e Kyo carinhosamente ajeitou os fios de cabelo caídos sobre o rosto dela.

-Eu te amo, Tohru. –ele sorriu.

-Eu também te amo. –ela correu a mão pelo rosto dele e sorriu em resposta, inevitavelmente corada.

x

Algumas vozes vindas do lado de fora do quarto chamaram a atenção dos dois. E pela janela de vidro da porta, os dois puderam ver um pequeno tumulto formar-se.

A discussão tomou proporções maiores e as vozes, já alteradas, assustaram Tohru.

Kyo levantou-se instintivamente, como para proteger sua família do que pudesse vir a acontecer.

-O que está acontecendo lá fora? –perguntou Tohru, com os olhos arregalados.

-Não sei. –ele respondeu, olhando com atenção para a porta. –Há! Mas se for pra brigar, saibam que estou pronto! –ele fechou os punhos e um brilho de ansiedade percorreu por seus olhos.

A maçaneta da porta se mexeu e Tohru, com os braços estendidos, jogou-se em cima de Kyo, abraçando-o.

-Cuidado! –ela gritou, fechando os olhos com a queda eminente.

A porta abriu-se bruscamente e a sombra de várias pessoas cobriu o casal caído no chão.

-Tooohruuu!!

Uotani entrou no quarto a passos largos, seguida por Hanajima, que segurava uma flor entre as mãos e se mantinha em silêncio.

Os "evidentes" causadores de tamanha algazarra vinham logo atrás das duas, Kureno e alguns enfermeiros, já exaustos. Mestre Kazuma, em sua eterna paciência, permaneceu do lado de fora, tomando água e folheando uma revista qualquer.

-A senhora não pode invadir os quartos dessa maneira! -insistia um dos enfermeiros, já cansado de repetir essa mesma frase.

-Eu vou ser obrigado a chamar a segurança! -o outro inquiriu, limpando a testa com um lenço.

-Arisa, você tem que ficar de repouso! Não po... -dizia Kureno, antes de se calar diante da cena que paralisou os demais.

Kyo estava caído no chão, bastante desorientado. Tohru estava sobre ele, um pouco erguida graças aos braços apoiados no chão. Suas madeixas castanhas cobriam parcialmente seu rosto e caíam sobre o de Kyo.

-Tohru? -Uotani novamente a chamou, curvando o corpo e aproximando o rosto para observar a amiga.

-De-de-desculpe... -ela começou a pronunciar, de maneira quase imperceptível.

Kyo piscou algumas vezes, como para forçar a vista. Primeiro viu Tohru pronunciando qualquer coisa que ele não entendeu. Sentiu o peso dela sobre seu corpo e então percebeu que haviam caído no chão. Mas já não estavam sozinhos. Ao erguer os olhos deparou-se com Uotani, que fazia uma cara muito estranha. Uma mistura de intriga, dúvida e vontade de rir.

-Kyon, seu garanhão! –ela disse, antes de cair na gargalhada.

Os dois finalmente se levantaram e o rosto de Tohru passou por todos os tons de vermelho.

-Ah, cale a boca! Não é nada disso, sua delinqüente! –Kyo respondeu, cruzando os braços.

x

-Mas, afinal, o que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

-Eu fiquei com medo que fosse uma briga. –disse Tohru, sentada na cama com Aiko no colo.

Hanajima e Uotani estavam sentadas uma de cada lado da amiga.

-Ah... Eu só queria dar uma volta pelo hospital. –explicou Arisa, levantando os braços e bocejando como se estivesse com sono. -E quando me disseram que esse era o seu quarto, eu quis entrar pra te ver.

-Há! Toda aquela confusão ali fora tinha que ter um dedo seu! –constatou Kyo.

Tohru ficou pensativa por um instante.

-Mas, então... Se Uo-chan já pode andar pelo hospital... Quer dizer, que...

Uotani pousou as mãos sobre a barriga e sorriu para Tohru.

-Quer dizer que está tudo bem. –adiantou-se Kureno, olhando carinhosamente para Arisa.

-Ah, que bom! –exclamou Tohru, abraçando-a. -É uma notícia maravilhosa!

Os enfermeiros permaneciam encostados na parede, um ao lado do outro. E disputavam pelo lenço, para enxugar os olhos.

-Tohru. –Hanajima a chamou.

-Sim? –ela respondeu, soltando Uotani.

-Esta flor é para você. –ela disse, entregando a pequena florzinha lilás a Tohru. –Parabéns pelo lindo bebê. –completou, sorrindo suavemente.

-Muitíssimo obrigado! – agradeceu Tohru, expandindo seu costumeiro sorriso amigável.

Saki levantou-se e foi até Kyo, que estranhou bastante essa ação, com receio do que planejava dessa vez.

-Parabéns. – ela disse, friamente.

Uotani se dirigiu até os dois e parou ao lado de Hanajima, sorrindo falsamente.

-Meus parabéns, Kyon.

Ele olhava com muita desconfiança para as duas, mas acabou cumprimentando Saki, quando esta lhe estendeu a mão.

-Ele tem os cabelos avermelhados como os seus. –Hana-chan comentou.

-É...

-O que você acha disso, Uo-chan?

Uotani ergueu uma das sombracelhas e alargou mais o sorriso. Kyo temeu o que viria, mas não teve tempo de reagir. Saki apertou sua mão com muita força e a outra deu uma pisada no seu pé, que doeu até à alma.

-Não se sinta tão vangloriado. –adiantou-se Hanajima.

-Nós não vamos permitir que isso aconteça de novo, ouviu bem? –exasperou Uotani.

Tohru, que até então sorria despreocupadamente, vendo a cena, decidiu intervir.

-Não. Ma-mas ele não tem culpa!

-Claro que não tem! Ele é apenas uma criança! –completou Arisa.

Todos na sala, ao ouvir tal comentário, não puderam segurar as risadas.

-Vocês me pagam!

Tohru aproximou-se dele e seu doce sorriso logo desfez a cara emburrada do marido. Ela deu um beijo estalado em sua bochecha e o abraçou.

-Elas estão brincando Kyo.

-Então eu preciso arranjar um escudo para as próximas brincadeiras. –ele respondeu, já sorrindo.

x

-Tohru? – uma voz fofa e muito conhecida chamou da porta.

**xXx**

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

**Mafe Ly: **Oie XD Quanto tempo! Pois é... resolvi tirar umas férias. Mas confesso que toda essa demora foi por desânimo mesmo. Minha inspiração fugiu e tive que sair correndo por aí atrás dela. Mas aqui está o capítulo 17, fresquinho. Espero que goste. Acabei aceitando sua sugestão e não fiz o Kyo desmaiar, mas dei a entender. Me deixe uma review, por favor. Bjs

**Shakinha: **Olá! Espero que tenha matado sua curiosidade sobre a Tohru e o pequeno Aiko. Estão todos bem, afinal. BD Continue acompanhando. E desculpe a demora. Bjs

**Minhas Notinhas:**

**Gente desculpe a demora! Ahh, que coisa feia... Ficar mais de um mês sem dar sinal de vida! Infelizmente minha inspiração diminuiu bastante. Mas eu prometo que vou me esforçar pra terminar a fanfic em grande estilo.**

**Tirei férias, literalmente! **

**Pra compensar, fiz um capítulo bem romântico entre esse casal super-fofo. Tomara que não tenha ficado meloso demais...**

**Só que eu queria muito que o Kyo dissesse tudo isso pra Tohru e foi meio penoso montar a cena com todas essas falas dele. **

**Confesso que montei tudo na cabeça, enquanto estava estendendo roupa. Talvez o sol afete meus neurônios... hehehe XD**

**De qualquer forma, espero que tenham gostado.**

**Obrigada pela paciência**

**Bjos a todos!**

**FUIIIIII**


	18. Chapter 18

**Cap. 18 – Surpresa**

-Tohru? –Uma voz fofa e muito conhecida chamou da porta.

Os presentes viraram para ver quem era e qual não foi a surpresa de todos ao deparar-se com Momiji. Ele usava uma calça preta, com alguns bolsos e bótons. Um colete sobreposto a uma blusa lilás de gola e mangas compridas. Um sapato cinza escuro. E uma boina xadrez em tons de azul. Os cabelos loiros continuavam no mesmo estilo. Havia crescido bastante e sua voz, apesar de ter engrossado um pouco, não perdera a fofura natural.

-Momiji? –Tohru perguntou, não o reconhecendo direito.

Ele sorriu para ela e adentrou pelo quarto. Ao reconhecê-lo, Tohru expandiu um de seus sorrisos radiantes. Estava realmente muito feliz por rever um amigo tão especial.

Levantou-se da cama para abraçá-lo.

-Meus parabéns Tohru-chan!

-Ah, Momiji! Como é bom revê-lo!

Eles se soltaram e ficaram de mãos dadas, um de frente para o outro.

-É muito bom te ver, Tohru! Você está muito bonita!

-Ah, na - não! Eu não! O senhor é que está bonito! Está tão alto! -ela disse, analisando-o.

-Bom, talvez eu tenha crescido um pouquinho.

x

Nesse momento um dos enfermeiros começou a chorar. O outro dava tapinhas em suas costas para consolá-lo.

-O que está acontecendo com esse hospital?

-Calma, calma...

-Vamos ser demitidos!

-Calma, respira...

Kyo observou a cena com uma certa indiferença. E depois se virou para o recém chegado.

-O que está fazendo aqui? _Como se não bastassem esses invasores... -pensou._

-Fiquei sabendo que Tohru-chan ia dar à luz e não pensei duas vezes antes de vir pra cá! –ele respondeu animado.

-Mas e o seu emprego? –quis saber Kyo.

-Ah, eu sou um funcionário exemplar e muito responsável! –ele começou a responder, fazendo pose. -Meu chefe não se importaria de me deixar viajar e como ele estava tomando chá, preferi não incomodá-lo com isso e saí sem avisar.

Kyo arregalou os olhos, indignado.

-Eu não podia deixar de vir ao aniversário da minha melhor amiga! Ainda mais agora, que temos mais um motivo pra comemorar!

-Ah, Momiji... –Tohru começou a falar, emocionada e com os olhos marejados de lágrimas. –Muitíssimo obrigado por sua consideração! Mas eu não quero ser um incômodo para o senhor.

-Não é incômodo nenhum Tohru! –ele respondeu, sorridente. –Eu só espero que tenha gostado do presente.

-Ah, sim! Eu gostei muito! Só não tive tempo ainda de ver todas as fotos. Mas o álbum que o senhor fez é muito bonito e original!

Momiji sorriu timidamente.

x

Um médico que passava apressado pelo corredor, ao notar o tumulto no quarto, resolveu aparecer na porta para averiguar. E não é que era o mesmo médico que cuidara de Arisa!

-Senhora Uotani, o que faz aqui?

-Doutor! –ela levantou-se assustada.

-Como pôde sair do seu quarto dessa maneira? Estou te procurando por todo o hospital!

-Me desculpe doutor, mas eu queria ver a minha amiga, que acabou de ter um bebê.

-Pior ainda! Ela tem que repousar! –ele passou os olhos pelo aposento. -O que esse monte de gente está fazendo aqui?

Os enfermeiros, que de primeira instância esconderam-se atrás da cortina, agora estavam de pé, ao lado do médico tentando de justificar.

-Não interessa o que vocês tentaram fazer. Essa gente toda precisa sair daqui, agora.

x

Ao ver o estado já totalmente recuperado de Uotani, o médico decidiu dispensá-la antes que ela lhe causasse mais problemas.

Em pouco mais de vinte minutos, Tohru também recebeu alta e seguiram para a sala de espera, onde todos estavam reunidos.

Kyo carregava Aiko no colo e o observava com ternura. Virou-se para sua amada e sorriu. Tohru inclinou-se e beijou a face do marido.

Parecia uma reunião familiar em pleno hospital. Tinha tanta gente reunida e falando ao mesmo tempo, que os seguranças, desconfiados, até começaram a olhar.

-Você está com uma cara de pai babão, Kyon!

-Não enche, ô delinqüente!

-Talvez o Kyo esteja se espelhando no Mestre! Heheh! –comentou Momiji.

Nesse momento, um segurança e um enfermeiro se aproximaram do grupo.

-Os senhores estão esperando algum paciente? –perguntou o enfermeiro.

-Bom, na verdade não... –Kureno pronunciou-se.

-Então eu gostaria que os senhores fizessem o favor de se retirar, porque estão tumultuando este local. Perdão, mas estou apenas cumprindo ordens. –explicou.

-É, acho que está na hora de irmos. –constatou Yuki.

Yasu dormia profundamente e Machi, encostada no ombro de Yuki, parecia bastante cansada. Realmente, não foi fácil ficar sentada por horas num banco de hospital, sem fazer nada.

Hanajima passou o braço pelo do Mestre e também estava impaciente.

Uotani e Kureno estavam abraçados, rindo de não se sabe o quê.

Momiji bajulava Aiko, ignorando os olhares enciumados de Kyo. E Tohru ria da cena enquanto arrumava sua bolsa.

Seguiram para o estacionamento e só foi possível voltarem todos para a casa de Tohru, graças a Momiji, que viera de carro.

Voltaram em dois carros. E no caminho, o lindo "coelho" foi conversando com a mais nova mamãe da família Souma.

-Tohru-chan?

-Sim, Momiji?

-Você ainda tem disposição para mais uma surpresa?

-Surpresa?

Chegaram. A casa estava toda escura e a rua era iluminada apenas pela luz dos postes.

**xXx**

**AGRADECIMENTOS: **

**Shakinha:** Mais uma vez, obrigado pela review. Que bom que está gostando Fico feliz. Então, era do Momiji que vc desconfiava estar na porta? Continue lendo e deixe review. Bjos

**Mafe Ly: **Buááá O´ Cadê vc?

**Obrigado à todos que estão acompanhando a fic. Continuem lendo e não percam os dois últimos capítulos de Reencontro entre Amigos!**

**Super-beijo à todos!!**

**FUIIII**


	19. Chapter Final

**Cap. 19 – Felicidade sem Limites**

**Capítulo Final  
**

Kyo adiantou-se à frente de Tohru e Momiji para abrir a porta para a esposa. Girou a maçaneta uma, duas, três vezes. E começou a empurrar repetidas vezes para abrir, sem obter sucesso.

-Mas que droga de porta! –resmungou baixo, de modo que só ouvissem seus grunhidos.

Yuki aproximou-se dele e balançou algo próximo ao seu nariz. Kyo erguer o olhar e pode ver um sorriso cínico surgir no rosto de seu primo.

-Talvez você deva usar as chaves, já que a porta está trancada.

Ele levantou-se irritado e, num rápido movimento, arrancou as chaves das mãos de Yuki.

-O que isso faz com você, rato idiota? –ele tentava abrir a porta com as diversas chaves, mas estava um pouco escuro.

-Você esqueceu no porta-luvas e me senti à vontade para lhe trazer. –explicou-se Yuki, com uma expressão serena que irritava Kyo.

-Há! Não se sinta TÃO à vontade da próxima vez!

-Mas Kyo-kun teria derrubado a porta antes de se lembrar das chaves! –adiantou-se Momiji, levando um cascudo logo em seguida.

-Eu não seria tão burro!

-Ora, Kyon! Não bata no moleque! Ele tem razão!

-E você fica quieta aí, Delinqüente!

-Shiiiuuuuu... Façam silêncio! Eles podem nos ouvir...

-Com todo esse barulho, eu duvido muito!

-Shiiuuuuuuuu...

-Ande logo com isso, está frio! –reclamou Yuki, envolvendo Machi e Yasu em seus braços.

-Dá pra vocês calarem a boca?

-Kyo... –pronunciou-se Tohru, apoiando a mão no ombro do marido.

Ele suspirou profundamente, com um ar de conformismo e derrota. Não podia contra ela. Não contra Tohru. Apenas uma palavra, um toque que fosse vindo dela o derrotava. Encontrou calma e paciência onde nem sabia ter e finalmente conseguiu colocar a chave certa na fechadura.

-Finalmente...

Abriu espaço para que Tohru entrasse e procurou o interruptor. Mas antes que pudessem fazer ou falar qualquer coisa a luz acendeu sozinha, cegando a visão de Kyo e dos demais.

-Surpresa!

**X**

Quando Kyo acostumou-se com a claridade, pôde ver o tumulto de gente dentro de sua casa e todos estavam se abraçando e se cumprimentando.

-Mas, mas... O que é isso?

-Kyon-kitty!

Um homem de longa trança prateada correu até ele e o abraçou sem nenhum aviso.

-Argh!

Ayame segurou-o pelos ombros, analisando-o de cima a baixo.

-Ah! Mas o que aconteceu com você? Está mais feio do que costumava ser! -ele concluiu, colocando a mão no queixo.

-Ora, seu!

**X**

-Oh! Há quanto tempo não vejo meu querido sobrinho! –aproximou-se Shigure, sorrindo com emoção.

-Ah... Sai pra lá Shigure!

-Nossa, é assim que vai tratar aquele que te acolheu quando você estava na rua da amargura? Sem amigos... Sem garotas... –ele inclina o corpo para ver a expressão de Kyo.

Este vira o rosto lentamente para encarar o tio e qual não é a sua surpresa ao ver Shigure fazendo bico para ele.

-Ahhh! Saia de perto de mim seu pervertido!

-Kyoo, Kyoo. Voltee! –exclamava de braços abertos, ainda fazendo bico e perseguindo o sobrinho pela casa.

**X**

Hatori tomava em silêncio o chá que recebera de Tohru.

Kyo chegou lentamente e sentou-se ao seu lado.

-Olá Kyo. Como vai?

Ele sentiu-se um pouco espantado. Não tinha uma relação de amizade com Hatori. Na verdade, não sabia muita coisa sobre ele. Mas tinha que ser educado. Apesar da invasão, a intenção de todos era boa. Vieram visitar Tohru porque gostavam muito dela e Kyo sentia-se feliz por isso. Enquanto sua amada estivesse feliz, ele também estaria.

Observou Tohru, conversando com Rin e Kisa. Ela estava tão alegre e sorridente que não tinha como ele se incomodar com tudo aquilo.

Voltou o olhar para Hatori, que ainda tomava o chá, sem se importar com o gelo que recebera de Kyo.

-Ah, ah... Olá Hatori. E - eu vou bem... E você? –ele finalmente respondeu, tentando consertar o aparente deslize.

Hatori olhou sério para ele, como se o que viesse a dizer logo em seguida fosse algo muito importante, confidencial. Kyo desviou toda a sua atenção para ele, esperando que dali pudesse surgir um assunto interessante. Quem sabe uma amizade? Por que não?

-Pode me passar os bolinhos?

-Quê? Ah...

**X**

-Fala Kyo!

-E aí?

Haru cumprimentou o primo com um aperto de mãos e um abraço.

-Que anda fazendo da vida Haru?

-Ah... –ele passou os braços por detrás da cabeça. –Procurando emprego, eu acho.

-Ahn? _"Acha? Vai entender esse cara..."_

-Eu tinha um _trampo_ até outro dia, mas _os caras_ acharam melhor me mandar embora.

-Porque te mandaram embora?

-Não sei... Aquele lugar era meio... confuso. Eu demorei algum tempo para achar a entrada e a saída...

"_Ele se perdeu de novo? Ainda com isso?"_

-Mas e a vida de casado, Kyo? É tão ruim quanto dizem que é? –ele perguntou com sua calma habitual.

-Bom... –olhou para Tohru, que sorria radiante. –Foi a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu.

-Sério? –Haru olha pra Rin, que se sente incomodada por ele a estar observando. –Acho que vou casar também. –ele afirma, com uma tranqüilidade assombrosa para tal afirmação.

-O quê? Do que você está falando Haru? –Rin intrometeu-se na conversa.

Kyo indignado afasta-se lentamente do casal.

"_Ele afirma que quer casar como quem afirma que vai trocar de roupa!" _

**X**

-Olá Kyo-kun!

-Ah! Olá Kagura.

-Achei que não fosse me cumprimentar.

-E... Porque achou isso?

-Não sei. Talvez eu nem devesse ter vindo.

-Ora, claro que devia. Tohru está feliz em vê-los.

-Tohru está feliz sim. Mas eu sei que não é por minha causa.

-Não diga besteira Kagura.

-Na verdade, a opinião de Tohru não é a que mais importa pra mim. Mas e você, Kyo? Está feliz em me ver?

-Bem... É claro que sim.

-Isso significa que estou perdoada?

Kyo observa o movimento da casa. Algumas lembranças lhe voltam à memória. Como as brincadeiras e as histórias que os dois compartilharam na infância.

-Não há nada o que perdoar Kagura. Você sabe disso. Eu não posso retribuir o que você fez por mim... Mas sou grato por tudo.

Ela sorri, satisfeita e aliviada.

-É o bastante Kyo. Obrigada.

**X**

-Tohru! –Shigure e Ayame gritam em coro.

-Ah, senhor Shigure! Senhor Ayame! Senhor Hatori! Que bom revê-los!

Tohru abraça os três e emocionada, tenta conter algumas lágrimas. Mas os olhos brilhantes e marejados a condenam. São tantas lembranças boas. Tantas recordações. É tão bom vê-los de novo. E pensar que um dia, sentiu medo da separação. Medo que a distância e a falta de convivência os afastassem. Mas os reencontros são sempre tão bons! Tão alegres que todos parecem morar juntos à anos.

-Não se emocione querida Princesa Tohru! Eu estou aqui para salvar-lhe das garras daquele horrível príncipe fajuto!

Ayame passou o braço por cima do ombro de Tohru e fazendo gestos com o outro braço parecia desenhar no ar.

-Te levarei para as terras mais remotas e maravilhosas do planeta! E viveremos a mais intensa história de amor!

-Ah-ah... –Tohru pareceu assustada e sem ação por alguns instantes.

-Ora! Tire as suas patas de cima dela! –Shigure interveio, afastando Aya.

-E- e...

-Tohru-chan. Estou emocionado em ver que o tempo conservou sua beleza. A senhorita ainda parece aquela mesma colegial fofinha e ingênua! _"Colegiais! Colegiais! Colegiais!"_ – ele sorri, inebriado.

-...

-Vocês dois! Parem com isso. É ridículo homens com a essa idade continuarem com esse tipo de brincadeira... –pronunciou-se Hatori, fazendo com que ambos se calassem na mesma hora. Pareciam até cachorrinhos treinados.

-Ah, os senhores aceitam alguma coisa?

-Sim, obrigado. –o mais sério respondeu por todos.

Shigure e Ayame continuavam encolhidos e abraçados no assento. Hatori era tão sério! E exercia tanta influência sobre os dois. De onde saía essa fonte inesgotável de calma e seriedade?

É verdade, pensou Gure-san, que ele estava muito mais ativo e alegre nos últimos tempos. Até propôs um jantar em sua casa e convidou-os pessoalmente. Isso nunca aconteceu! Eram sempre eles que invadiam a casa do amigo e sem a permissão dele, preparavam o jantar e arrumavam a mesa para o jogo de cartas. Claro que não tinha graça jogar com Tori-san... Ele sempre vencia! O legal mesmo era a chuva de cartas que ele e Aya faziam ao final do jogo. E tinham que limpar tudo rapidinho antes que o olhar fuzilante de Hatori penetrasse em suas almas.

-Aqui está, senhor Shigure.

-Oh, obrigado Tohru-chan! –ele sorriu.

Nunca fora muito ligado nessas reuniões familiares. Mas aquele ambiente lhe dava um certo conforto e o sorriso de Tohru lhe trazia paz e alegria, como nos tempos em que a hospedara em sua casa.

-Senhor Ayame.

-Ah, querida! Muito obrigado!

O destino era mesmo uma coisa engraçada. Quando viu Tohru pela primeira vez, Aya não lhe dava nada. Ela parecia uma menina boba e comum. Mas acabou se tornando alguém muito especial para todos e indispensável para a recuperação de seu irmão.

**X**

-Tohru! – Kisa correu em direção à amiga para abraçá-la.

-Kisa-chan! –Tohru respondeu com o mesmo sorriso abraçando-a.

Ela tinha crescido tanto! Agora já era uma moça, e muito bonita! Usava um vestido vermelho de babados e um casaquinho preto. O cabelo havia crescido e agora, ela usava-o preso em um alto rabo de cavalo.

-Você está muito bonita, Kisa!

Ela sorriu envergonhada e foi até Hiro, que a acabara de chamar com um sinal.

Rin aproximou-se e estendeu o braço para cumprimentar a amiga. Tohru ficou um pouco confusa e já ia cumprimentá-la com um aperto de mãos. Então Rin olha desconfiada para os lados e vendo que ninguém as observava, atira-se sobre Tohru, num abraço cheio de saudades.

-Como está, senhorita Rin?

-Estou bem e você?

-Muito feliz por tê-los aqui comigo! –ela respondeu, estendendo o sorriso.

A outra sorriu discretamente e afirmou com a cabeça.

-Que bom.

Rin sempre fora muito bonita. Mas agora estava mais exuberante que antes. Seu corpo esbelto e invejável mantinha-se apesar do tempo. O estilo também não mudara nada. Ela usava uma calça jeans larga e desfiada, uma bota preta e uma regata azul marinho sobreposta a uma blusa cinza de mangas compridas. O cabelo estava maior e todo repicado.

-O tempo é uma coisa engraçada. –ela começou a dizer, pensativa. Tohru ouvia atentamente. –Embora muita coisa tenha mudado. É como se nada de ruim nunca nos tivesse acontecido. É como se o passado de mágoas e desprezo fizesse parte de um sonho antigo. Nunca nos reunimos assim, todos, e por livre e espontânea vontade. Agora, já está se tornando uma coisa normal.

Rin colocou um bolinho na boca e observou pela janela a rua vazia. Depois voltou a olhar para Tohru.

-Nossos problemas não acabaram. As alegrias e as tristezas fazem parte dessa coisa que chamamos de vida.

Um homem passou solitário pela rua. Seu cachecol balançava com o vento.

-Nossos fantasmas, medos e inseguranças não se foram todos. Mas você, com certeza, nos deu o apoio necessário para que destruíssemos a maioria deles.

-Rin-chan... –Tohru tocou-lhe o ombro.

Ela sorriu e disfarçando a pequena lágrima que teimava em cair, decidiu mudar de assunto.

-Sabe do que mais? Compramos um trailer!

Tohru admirou-se com a repentina animação da amiga. Mas logo percebeu o motivo e resolveu encerrar aquela conversa.

-Um o quê? Conte-me senhorita Rin!

-Eu e o Haru. Nós dois compramos um trailer.

-Ah, que legal! Agora vocês moram e viajam nesse trailer?

-Sim. Estávamos viajando quando soubemos do seu aniversário.

-Então é a nova casa de vocês!

-Não. É o nosso lar.

Tohru sorriu radiante e foi sua vez de atirar-se sobre Rin.

"_Obrigado."_

**X**

-Senhora Tohru. –aproximou-se Ritsu, todo cauteloso.

-Sim.

-Será que a senhora me permite carregar essa bandeja até a cozinha?

-Claro!

-E a senhora também me permite a ousadia de trazer o chá até aqui?

-Senhor Ritsu, fique à vontade. Não precisa se preocupar com nada. –ela sorriu.

-Mu - muito obrigado!

Poucos segundos depois, da casa toda pôde se ouvir o estrondo vindo da cozinha. Mas o barulho maior foi Ritsu que causou, gritando e se desculpando desesperadamente.

Como Aiko dormia tranquilamente no berço colocado no centro da sala e estava rodeado por Momiji, Hanajima, Uotani, Kisa e claro, pelo paizão coruja e super-ciumento, Tohru não tinha com que se preocupar.

Yuki, Shigure, Aya e Tohru foram até lá e encontraram Ritsu debruçado sobre todo o chá que caíra no chão.

-Perdão! Perdão! Perdãããããõoooooo!

-Assim você vai acordar as crianças, seu tapado! –Aya o reprimiu, dando-lhe um tapa na cabeça.

Tohru foi até ele.

-Não se preocupe com isso. O senhor precisa de uma roupa seca.

-Perdão...

**..**

-Não mesmo!

-Kyo... É só por hoje. Ele não pode ficar molhado e cheirando a chá.

-Ahhhhhhhh...

Evitou olhar para Tohru, mas não foi possível. Porque ela tinha que pedir tudo sempre com esse jeitinho irresistível?

-Tudo bem. –ele respondeu emburrado.

Ela beijou-lhe rapidamente nos lábios. Tinha vergonha de beijá-lo na frente de todos. Ele sorriu e passou a mão pela face dela. Tohru desviou o olhar fingindo estar normal, mas seu rosto corado não mentia. Kyo se inclinou e a beijou um pouquinho mais demorado.

-Hu hu hu... – Aya e Shigure passaram rindo ao lado dos dois.

Tohru levantou-se na mesma hora.

-Vou buscar as roupas.

Kyo alargou o sorriso e observou enquanto ela se afastava.

**X**

Hiro chamou Kisa com um sinal.

-Sim, Hiro?

-Eu só queria ficar perto de você.

-Hiro...

-Eu sei que estamos juntos todos os dias...

Ela segurou a mão dele e o beijou no rosto.

-Eu sempre estarei perto de você. Não precisa ser tão ciumento.

-Não é ciúme! Aquela fase boba já passou há muito tempo.

-Sei, sei...

-Sabe o que eu queria? Um beijo de verdade...

-"Queria? Não quer mais?"

-Há há! Muito engraçado...

-Bobo!

**X**

-Olá Kagura!

-Oi Tohru. Parabéns. Pelo aniversário e pelo filho. Aiko é um bebê muito fofo!

-Muito obrigada! –Tohru agradeceu sorrindo.

Fazia tanto tempo que não se viam. Ambas sentiam-se um pouco inseguras. Afinal, um dia chegaram a ser "rivais".

-Como está, Tohru?

-Estou bem. E muito feliz também. Eu não esperava que viessem, mas adorei a surpresa!

-Que bom... –Kagura respondeu, já se afastando.

-Sabe Kagura, também estou feliz por você ter vindo.

-Uhn? –ela virou-se novamente para Tohru.

-Pensei que... Bom... Pensei que ainda me odiasse.

Ela sorriu.

-Eu fui muito boba. Hoje consigo ver isso.

-Não fale assim!

Kagura tomou as mãos de Tohru.

-Não há como odiar alguém como você.

Abraçou-a.

-Estou muito satisfeita por ver que tudo está bem. Estou feliz porque Kyo está feliz. E você também. Aqueles sentimentos mesquinhos não me levaram a nada.

-Kagura...

-Obrigado por cuidar bem dele. _"Obrigado por fazer por ele tudo o que eu não pude fazer."_

**X**

-Bem pessoal. Acho que está na hora de irmos. –adiantou-se Hatori.

-Sim, já está tarde. –concordou Kazuma.

Nesse mesmo instante, Tohru sentiu-se envolvida por várias pessoas. Eram Hanajima, Uotani, Momiji, Kisa e... Ayame!

-Eu quero ficar mais um pouco com a Tohru! –choramingou Momiji.

-Tohru-chan... –Kisa disse, suspirando e fechando os olhos.

-É isso aí! A gente quer ficar com a Tohru! –esbravejou Uotani.

-Ah... Ah... –Tohru suspirava, emocionada com o carinho dos amigos.

-Gente, eu também gostaria de ficar mais um pouco, mas Hatori e Kazuma têm razão. Tohru acabou de ter um filho. E mesmo que aparente estar bem, ela precisa descansar. –Yuki pronunciou-se.

Embora um pouco contrariados, todos resolveram de retirar.

Já era noite e a viagem não seria tão curta.

-Vocês podiam dormir aqui hoje. Não há problema nenhum! –Tohru tentava convencê-los.

-Não é preciso Tohru. O dia foi maravilhoso, mas nós precisamos ir. –Hanajima respondeu.

-Eu até gostaria de ficar, Tohru! Mas meu emprego me espera... –Momiji se justificou.

Tohru e Kyo acompanharam todos até a rua. Os carros de Hatori, Momiji e Haru estavam estacionados no fim da rua.

Todos se abraçaram e se despediram. Como era de costume, Tohru ficou observando até que todos os carros virassem a esquina. Depois, envolvida pelos braços de Kyo, retornou para dentro de casa.

**X**

O vento balançava os cabelos de Tohru e estes se misturavam com os de Kyo.

Algumas folhas rodopiavam no ar.

Na casa vizinha, uma pequena menina de casaco amarelo retirava a comida do cachorro e lhe dava boa noite.

Ficaram algum tempo à volta do berço, observando Aiko. A imagem daquele pequeno bebê adormecido os hipnotizava.

Tohru ajeitou o edredom verde-claro que o cobria. E Kyo passou a mão suavemente pelos cabelos do filho.

-Você consegue acreditar nisso, Tohru?

Ela ergueu o olhar, pensativa.

-Nisso o quê?

-Que nós fomos capazes de trazer uma nova pessoa para este mundo.

Tohru não soube o que dizer. Ele estava certo. Aiko era apenas um recém-nascido, mas em breve seria uma pessoa ativa, com vontades próprias, idéias próprias, sonhos, objetivos, medos... Era uma responsabilidade muito grande.

-É nosso dever cuidar dele, educá-lo e fazer dele uma pessoa muito feliz.

Ela sorriu.

-Nós o amamos Kyo e é disso que precisamos para que tudo dê certo.

Ele sorriu em resposta e a beijou transmitindo toda a alegria que sentia.

-O amor que nos une também nos torna mais fortes.

-Quero ser o melhor pai do mundo, Tohru.

-Não se preocupe. Você será.

E naquela noite, Kyo não dormiu. Permaneceu sentado ao lado do berço, zelando pelo bem estar daqueles que mais amava no mundo.

**...**

**The end**

**xXx**

**Olá**

**Primeiramente, mil desculpas pela demora... 2 anos para concluir uma fanfic, é tenso neah =S**

**Mas aqui estamos!**

**AGRADECIMENTOS pelas reviews:**

**Mafe Ly: **Obrigado pela review e pela paciência. Espero que sua curiosidade tenha diminuído! hehehe E que você tenha gostado desse capítulo. Parece que você adivinhou o que ia acontecer, hein? E quanto ao Momiji... Embora ele tenha crescido, a fofura dele continua a mesma! Talvez eu faça uma ilustração de algumas partes do fanfic, inclusive dele. Bjs

**Kagome Christopher: **Desculpe a demora. Obrigado pela review e pelo elogio! Espero que eu tenha atingido suas expectativas e que sua curiosidade tenha diminuído. Quero caprichar bastante no último capítulo, então não deixe de ler! Bjs

**Di-lua: **Obrigado pela review! E o Kyo, coitado... tb sofreu nesse capítulo. Hehehe. Não perca o último capítulo, viu! Até lá. Bjs... Ah! Obrigado tb pela review que você deixou no meu outro fic "Passeio no Parque". O Kyo, realmente sabe ser romântico (quando quer). Talvez ele não seja um pervertido, hehehe. Mas que a Tohru teve sorte, disso não há dúvidas! É a primeira review que recebo naquela fic. Valeu! XD

**Esse foi o último capítulo... A conclusão desse lindo encontro entre os personagens de uma história incrível e muito marcante.**

**Obrigado a todos que acompanharam a fanfic. Espero que tenham gostado e que tenha sido uma boa leitura.**

**Bezo bezo ;***

**xXx**


End file.
